An Angel Beside Me
by AriMax98
Summary: Well, here is the sequel you've been BEGGING for! Dedicated to all the ones who reviewed the prequel! Sorry for crappy title.


Alright. People wanted a sequel for 'What hurts Drew the most' and here it is! CS at the end. I do not own pokemon.

May's POV

"DREW!!" I screamed.

"Drew!!" I tried again.

He's gone. I heard his cry, his shouting and his confession. When he cried, my heart broke into a million pieces.

I stand far from the cliff. I look down carefully and see nothing. Not his body. Only rocks, the strong waves of the ocean, my eyes fill up with tears.

I see his jacket. His violet jacket, next to me. I grabbed it, and got a crumpled paper from the inside, saying:

_Hey May. _

_I always wanted to tell you this._

_But I was a coward not to._

_Every time I see you,_

_Those Sapphire eyes,_

_I feel a piece of my heart growing back again._

_Why is it broken?_

_My family is dead. Except my cousins Rose and Maries._

_They're the only ones I have left. _

_You remind me so much of them._

_You make me feel like you're a part of my real family._

_Your smile brings light._

_The color red means the Roses I give you._

_Do you forgive me?_

_For all the teasing,_

_Insults,_

_Lies, _

_And tears I've cost you?_

_You don't deserve me._

_You deserve someone else. _

_Come to the Slateport cliff today, 11:30 pm._

_Hurry before it's too late._

I looked at the paper again. It was wet, because of my tears.

I was late. If I never gotten mad at him today, he would have given me this. But I did. I saw the painful expression on his face.

His face was hurt, sad, and heart-broken. He was holding a crimson Rose in his hand. After I said "Get away, and never see me again, because I hate you!" the Emerald green shimmer in his eyes was gone. He dropped the rose and I heard a smash. What was that? Did the windows break? I stared at the floor and saw the Rose, smashed in a million pieces. It turns out it was made of Emeralds and Rubies.

I completely regret shouting at him. Why do I judge so easily? It's my fault for his death, not his.

Footsteps behind me.

"May, are you okay?" Brock asked.

"Sis? What's that in your hand?" Max asked. He looked closer at it and his eyes widened.

"Hey, where did Drew's jacket come from?" Ash asked.

I bit my lip. Should I tell them? Before I knew it, I was pouring out the whole story.

There was silence. Dead silence. The cold wind blew harder and I could feel someone's presence. But who?

Finally, Brock spoke up. "May…"

I couldn't take it. I sobbed, letting all the misery go.

"I'm sure he's happy now May." Brock said softly. He, Ash, and Max stared up at the sky as if an angel would come down.

LaRousse city, 6:30 pm.

I'm in LaRousse city, his hometown. It's French for 'The Rose city'. It's true. In his funeral, red roses were all around. They found his body, somewhere, luckily, I didn't see.

Lots of people were there. Wallace and Winona, his step-parents, Rose and Maries, his cousins. Rose was crying, same with Maries. Solidad, wearing the same outfit. She was holding a paper with her. Probably the memorial speech. Brianna was crying her eyes out. At the back, Harley even came. He was wearing a black version of his suit. Misty, Dawn, they were sniffing. Paul was watching there, but I could see a small tear. I understood. Drew and Paul were best friends. Ash was trying to keep away. Brock amazingly, did not flirt with anyone. Max was quiet, leaning on a tree. Mom was frowning. Dad was also frowning. They learned to accept Drew as a family friend last month. So far, more than 20 people came. No fans, thank god. Me? I stood there next to Max. My eyes were red.

"…And that's why he is a great friend of mine. Thank you." Solidad finished her speech. It was sad, but she didn't cry. Most of the guests were wiping their eyes. Solidad patted me on the back and said "Do you want to say something?" I smiled and went up. Then, I took a deep breath.

"Drew was really close to me. Even though the teased me and insulted me in the past, I still forgave him for it. He gave me Roses. Red ones, meaning love. Solidad told me at a Grand Festival that he had feelings for me. Was it real? Or a joke? Time passed and we met up in another contest. I noticed that he was kinder to me. No insults. Just plain nice. He showed me that even though you lose, you have to step up and try again. He did that during his first contest. He's my inspiration to be a better coordinator. When he watched me at the Wallace cup, he really cared on how I battled, showed my appeal, everything." My eyes started to fill up. "A few days ago, I did something that I entirely regret right now." Murmurs were heard. "I told him to get out of my life, because I really hate him. His face was haunting my memory ever since. It was hurt, sad, wishing it was all a plain joke. Mostly, depressed. After that, he just ran away. I saw something shattered on the floor. It was a rose, made of emeralds and rubies. I went out to apologize, but I heard him, crying, shouting, and confessing something I couldn't believe. He was standing on a crumbling cliff. He said one last thing, them the whole cliff collapsed. I shouted his name, twice, but I had to accept the fact that he's…." I gulped. "…Gone forever. His confession was 'May Maple, I love you forever, you do not deserve me. Please understand.' He dropped his purple jacket on the ground, and after a second, he was gone." I showed them the folded paper. "This is where his whole confession is. I was too late too realize something…" I gathered my courage and said "Drew Hayden, I love you too…" I finished. A whole round of applause came from the audience. I looked and saw that EVERYONE was in tears. I went down and sat somewhere else. I felt a cold wind, and suddenly, red, pink, and white rose petals flew everywhere. I felt a presence come.

"Hey." A voice said. (DAN DAN DAN!! FOR ALL YA CS PEOPLE THERE!!)

I looked up and saw him. I was speechless. He was glowing white, wearing his usual clothes except his purple jacket.

"I heard the speeches." He continued. I just nodded.

"Especially yours." I blushed.

"D-Drew, I'm really s-sorry for what I-I done…" I stuttered. He looked at me and smiled.

"You didn't mean too May." He said.

I didn't say anything. I started to sob, and tears came out. His hand touched my face. It wasn't cold like death. It was warm, like a new life. He wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry May, I'll always be in your heart." He pulled my face closer, and closer, until…Our lips met.

"Huh? Oh God, is that…" Ash said.

"I'm dreaming right?" Misty asked.

Brock smiled. "It's real."

It was pure bliss. My first kiss was wonderful. I felt my worries go and happiness come. He played with my hair and he pulled apart.

"May, I have to leave. My parents await." He said.

I frowned. "Will you be here?"

"Always." He then started to fade away, his hair going lighter, and his Emerald eyes going. The last thing I saw was a wink from him. Then, a Rose with Rubies as petals, Emeralds as the stem, and a Sapphire as a drop of water was left on my lap. A note was attached and said in his perfect handwriting:

_Don't drop this again, because this my last gemstone Rose. Mahal kita Haruka. –Drew_

Finished! Hope you guys liked the ending, and the story. NO FLAMES, SINCE I WORKED DEAD HARD ON THIS!! CSgirl98

PS: Mahal Kita means 'I love you' in our native language. To Riikani: HEY!! Sorry if a copied from your story a bit!


End file.
